


Set Upon

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creature Castiel, Dean Whump, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written in reply to the prompt: here is the story about Dean getting beat up by a gang of vampires and Castile nurses him back to health???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts), [Angela7667](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela7667/gifts).



> The past couple weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
>  
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159971493913/lactose-free-said-so-where-is-the-story-about)
> 
>  
> 
> Uh...this one kind of went of the rails from the original prompt? Sorry...
> 
> Prompt, from lactose-free:  
> So where is the story about Dean getting beat up by a gang of vampires and Castile nurses him back to health??? Agh

“Honey, I’m home.” Dean’s mediocre attempt at levity, already damaged by exhaustion and the slurring of his words, was further weakened as he collapsed with a thud against the door.

“You’re late!” called Cas brightly. “I made–” Cas stepped into the entrance foyer and froze, mouth agape, as he took in Dean’s appearance. His face ached, surely bruised, and he could only guess what a mottled mess he was, but what he could see of himself was bad enough: torn clothes, smears of blood, open wounds, bruises, and…

“Oh my God! I should call an ambulance! Were you attacked by _wolves_  or something? Dean, why didn’t you get help? Did you finish the walk _home_  like that? I need to…I’ll be right back, I’m getting my phone, and–”

With a sigh that screamed how completely _done_  Dean was, he slumped to floor, limbs sprawling. “Stop, Cas,” he muttered. “I didn’t call the cops cause they’ll never fucking believe me.”

“I’d heard about coyotes in the city but–”

“These are _human_  bites,” said Dean. That brought Cas up short, finally, and his brow furrowed in his confusion. “Yeah, I don’t fuckin’ get it either - I was just minding my business and I was set upon by… _people_ , like, a group of people? They looked totally ordinary, not even like they had anything to do with each other, just, like, a bunch of pedestrians on the street, and they…they jumped me and dragged me into an alley and then they…” He shook his head. It had happened to him, and _he_ didn’t believe it. Vampires were the stuff of teen girl’s fantasies and Anne Rice novels, they didn’t actually…they didn’t _really_ …

The incised bite marks covering Dean’s arms, shoulders and neck gave lie to that.

Maybe they were _zombies_. Dean had seen apocalypse movies that started just like this.

Oh God, was he going to turn into a zombie?

Cas took a step toward him.

“Stop,” Dean interrupted. Cas stopped, eying him with wary concern. “What if I…Cas, what if they were sick? What if they made me sick? I don’t want to…not you…”

Frowning, Cas dropped to his knees and held out a hand. “Dean, you’re _hurt_. I’m not just going to…if you won’t let me call 911, fine, I won’t, but I _will_  take care of you. Who _did_  this? Why do you think they might be sick?”

“Do you believe in vampires, Cas?” asked Dean. For no reason he could put his finger on he was profoundly ashamed of the question. They were probably just _people_ , a weird cult of crazy-ass delusional _people_ …

…except that human canine teeth couldn’t puncture like theirs had, and humans didn’t fricken _suck the blood_ of other humans.

They’d _definitely_  sucked his blood.

Shuddering at the memory of how it had felt to have his veins siphoned off from, aches spread down Dean’s back, through his chest, and he repressed a pained cry. Cas was at his side in an instant, gathering him up, strong and caring and supportive, and Dean’s fears that he’d hurt his husband flared even as his ability to resist the comfort crumbled.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” asked Dean weakly, confused. He’d asked…he’d asked if…and Cas hadn’t answered except to _apologize_? 

“This is my fault,” mumbled Cas. “I thought…I thought I’d changed my life, my identity, enough that you’d be safe, that _we’d_  be safe, but I guess…Dean, this _can’t_  be a coincidence. They’ve found me.”

“Who’s found you?” Dean felt dumber by the minute, the world fuzzy.

“No - don’t worry - we’ll talk later. For now…if you were going to be sick you would be already. And even if you are…don’t worry, Dean. I love you, and I will take care of you and protect you, okay? You believe me, right?”

“Always believe you, Cas,” Dean murmured, relaxing into the embrace. When he touched Cas, he hurt all over less, and though he thought there had been a reason he resisted the feeling, he could no longer recall why. “Love you.”

“Rest easy, Dean.” Cas’ voice was steady, a reassuring, undefinable promise rich in it. “I’m here…I’ll always be here…” Dean faded out, but as the world slipped into darkness, he could swear he heard Castiel say, as if in a dream, “…and I will always punish those who try to take what’s mine…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jhoom asked for a continuation:  
> could i have a continuation of that fic where dean's attacked by vampires? whatever you have in mind for it (though i wouldn't mind myself some bamf!cas or vampire!dean, but i'll let you decide)

**Continuation of “Set Upon,” a prior ficlet I posted.[[AO3]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10727103)**

_Everything hurts._

_Why does everything hurt?_

Blinking, Dean flinched as bright light hit his eyes, groaned at the resulting wave of pain that trailed through every limb. His arms, his legs, his neck, his torso, every single muscle from finger tip to cheek to his little toe was stiff and achy. 

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, relieved. Turning his head, tweaking a painful spot in his neck, Dean found Cas sitting beside the bed - _right, yes, I’m in our bed, this is our bedroom -_ half out of his seat with an arm outstretched. Cas looked…Cas looked almost as bad as Dean felt. His face was bruised, his lip split, and there was a smudge of blood on his neck and soaked into his shirt. Dean’s stomach turned. 

“Cas! Are you okay? What happened?” Dean asked, struggling to rise. Agony jolted down his spine and he collapsed back with a pitiful moan, hurting himself further as he writhed. Suddenly, Cas was above him, holding him down, holding him still.

“You’re okay,” Cas murmured, whispering reassurance against Dean’s ear. “You need to keep still - I know it hurts - but I’ll take care of you, I have taken care of you, so just relax - rest easy, let me…”

Cas kept talking, and Dean drifted. Something niggled at the back of his mind. Hadn’t he been worried a moment? Hadn’t he had reason to think that _Cas_  was the one who wasn’t okay? He couldn’t remember, couldn’t place his disquiet, the only thing that seemed real was Cas’ weight above him, Cas’ hands strong on his shoulders, Cas’ crotch pressed against his in  a strangely intimate, strangely chaste motion of support, Cas’ legs threaded between his, Cas stubbled, bruised face rubbing against his.

_Wait, bruised?_

There’s no keeping a hold of the thought; Dean fell back asleep, lulled by Castiel’s smooth, gorgeous voice.

It was dark when Dean woke again to the soft sound of Cas’ gentle snores. Memories of pain kept him from moving abruptly; he lay still and listened to Cas, relieved that Cas was alright though he could think of no reason why Cas _wouldn’t_  be alright.

_But I’m sure he wasn’t. I’m sure he wasn’t._

_Or…_

Dean was kidding himself, pretending he was sure of _anything_. He hurt everywhere, but couldn’t remember why. He was stuck in bed, Cas asleep in a chair beside him, instead of being in a hospital as his injuries should have warranted. And Cas had pinned him down, said he’d take care of him, and that was enough, it was _definitely_  enough.

It _shouldn’t_  be enough.

Slowly, Dean shifted until he was sitting up. By the soft moonlight streaming through the bedroom window, he took in Castiel’s silhouette, the gorgeous planes and dips and ridges of his face. His relationship with Cas had always been a dream come true. Even when things appeared to go wrong, as when they’d argued not long after their wedding about where to live, things always seemed to come out right in the end. They’d settled in Chicago, of course, the better to help Cas pursue his career, the better for Dean to…

…well, it _was_  better for Dean. Maybe his life wasn’t quite what he’d expected, but he was happy, and Castiel loved him, and he loved Castiel.

That was enough, right?

“Dean,” Cas rumbled, shifting. “You’re thinking so hard you woke me up.”

“Sorry,” murmured Dean. “Rest, Cas. You need it more than I did.”

“That is the silliest thing you’ve said...maybe ever,” said Cas thoughtfully. Rising, Castiel shimmied into bed beside Dean and ever-so-carefully wrapped an arm around Dean’s middle. Even the gentle touch made Dean flinch, but Cas’ touch was instantly soothing. The bright moon illuminated Castiel’s flawless face, made his pale skin seem to glow.

_Not a bruise in sight. Why did I think...?_

Shaking his head, shaking his worries away, Dean snuggled closer to his husband and let his concerns go.

Everything was fine.

_...except...why does everything hurt?_

It didn’t matter. Cas was there. Cas would take care of him.

Everything was fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another request for a continuation on this story. 
> 
> [Original post on Tumblr.](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/161164720543/continuation-of-this-dean-woke-up-sizzling-and)

Dean woke up.

Sizzling and the diffused smell of bacon spoke to Cas out of bed before him and cooking breakfast. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, Dean sat up and stretched. His back made a _snap-snap-click_  as the kinks worked out, and he absently rubbed at his belly as he tugged his shirt back down. 

_Well, whatever happened, I feel fine today._

_Wait, why wouldn’t I feel fine?_

The memory darted from his grasp when Dean tried to seize it, sense of disquiet already fading.

_Damn, I hate when I have one of those dreams that I forget all the details and all that’s left is this vague sense that something is wrong. Brain why you gotta be like that?_

Deja vu possessed Dean as he rose, slipped his feet into his slippers, shambled to the bathroom, went through all his morning rituals. No sooner did he step into the kitchen than, beaming, Castiel set a plate of eggs and bacon on the table for him. Dean slouched into his chair, knuckling away another yawn, and Cas plopped down opposite him, already hefting a forkful of eggs to his mouth.

“Sleep okay?” he asked brightly.

“Yeah,” said Dean. Reaching for his fork, he caught a glimpse of his arm and for a moment was confused at how…how…well, at how _much_  like his arm it looked. Somehow, he’d thought there should be…cuts, or scabs, or scars maybe? But no, that was just his dream continuing to fuck with his sense of reality.

_And Cas…there should be bruises on Cas’ face._

But no. Cas looked completely ordinary, completely like himself, eyes twinkling as he continued to smile even as he chewed.

“You?” Dean asked, absently taking a bite of his eggs. They tasted off from how he suspected, bland, _flat_. Dean grabbed the salt and added a liberal sprinkle.

“Great, as usual,” Cas said brightly.

“What has you in such a good mood today?” Dean asked, shaking his head around another bite of over-bland egg. He added a dash of pepper.

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” exclaimed Cas. Dean blinked at him. “Dean, it’s moving day!”

“Huh?”

“My new job? In _New York_? Are you _sure_  you slept okay?” Cas’ smile wavered, and something unpleasant clenched at Dean’s chest.

Now that Cas mentioned it…that did ring a faint bell…

“Of course,” said Dean weakly.

Nothing hurt. He thought _something_  should hurt.

“I’ll run out and pick up some boxes,” he added.

“Already did while you were asleep.” Cas’ frown deepened. “You know…I know you’ve been stressed about this, but I’m really glad the day is here. Chicago hasn’t been good for you, and I’m sorry now that I insisted. New York will be a breath of fresh air for both of us, but especially for you!”

Something warm and tender glowed in Dean’s chest, and his worries dissipated. Cas was always so good to him, and the job opportunity in New York was a great one for Cas - it must be, right? Advertising was big business there! 

Dean was so lucky.

Scooping up the last slice of bacon and stuffing it in his mouth, Dean grinned. “Alright! Let’s get packing!”

Cas clapped once in agreement and rose, gesturing for Dean to lead the way.

“So, tell me again about this place you’ll be working…?” Dean segued as he stepped into their pokey living room. Sure enough, a stack of boxes and packing tape were heaped beside their bookshelf. They didn’t own much; working together, getting ready would be the work of a few hours.

“It’s called Sandover, and…”

Gathering up their things, Dean let the sound of Cas’ voice lull him with an explanation that sounded more familiar the longer Cas spoke. Dean hated when his brain fog acted up; fortunately, Cas was always patient with him and never condemned him for forgetting even the most routine of things.

Dean was so, so, so lucky.

He’d have to start hunting for a job in New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no idea what this is. Next time I call for prompts, ask for more if you want more...


End file.
